Wither Grief
by gia sirayuki
Summary: "Jangan terlalu baik pada orang lain... karena kau akan menuai akibatnya." AkaKi/AoKi. Oneshot.


**WITHER GRIEF**

.

 **Disclamer**

 _Kuroko No Basuke_ © _Fujimaki Tadatoshi_

.

 **Main Character**

 _Akashi Seijuurou, Kise Ryouta, Aomine Daiki_

 **Author**

 _Tsukiyomi Sirayuki-Giaoneesan-Gia sirayuki_

 **Rating**

 _T_

 **Summary**

 **..**

" _ **Jangan terlalu baik pada orang lain Ryouta… karena kau akan menuai akibatnya."**_

.

.

.

.

Akashi tidak pernah keberatan dengan selera Sei. Dalam segala hal maupun aspek. Ia mempercayai Sei seperti ia mempercayai dirinya sendiri. Karena Sei adalah dirinya yang lain, sisi penting yang juga memiliki hak atas tubuhnya. Lebih tepatnya, Sei adalah kembaran yang hidup menyatu di dalam tubuhnya dan Akashi sama sekali tidak pernah meragukan apapun pilihan Sei.

Tentu saja termasuk yang ada di sampingnya saat ini. Sosok mahkluk pirang yang entah bagaimana terlihat tenang dalam lelapnya setelah lancang tidur di atas ranjangnya. Sosok pirang yang terlihat damai setelah berani bersentuhan dengan tubuh seorang Akashi lewat sebuah genggaman hangat tangannya.

Pagi itu Akashi Seijuurou terbangun dengan sebuah kernyitan melipat di keningnya. Ada yang lain dari biasanya. Ia menatap keadaan dirinya sendiri yang saat itu tengah memeluk sesosok tubuh. Akashi sama sekali tidak mengerti, tetapi ketika sepasang iris _dwiwarna_ –nya memperhatikan detail si pirang dalam pelukannya. Sebuah seringai tampak lolos dari belahan bibirnya.

Seingatnya, Sei – _alter egonya_ itu mengajaknya bernegoisasi beberapa waktu lalu. Sei meminta agar Akashi tidur panjang untuk beberapa waktu. Sebagai gantinya, Sei akan melakukan apapun yang Akashi minta. Kecuali melebur menjadi satu.

Awalnya Akashi menolak, karena setiap Sei menguasai tubuhnya. Maka setelah itu ia akan mendapati hal-hal yang tidak wajar pada dirinya. Akashi memang tidak bisa mengetahui apa yang Sei lakukan ketika kepribadian itu menguasai tubuhnya. Tetapi yang jelas, ia tahu bahwa Sei melakukan sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan hal-hal pertikaian, perkelahian atau bahkan kriminalitas. Luka-luka memar serta rasa nyeri menjadi bukti bahwa Sei bukanlah orang yang diam seperti dirinya.

"Aku menginginkan sesuatu. Biarkan aku mendapatkannya." Kata-kata itu keluar begitu tajam di balut wajah yang penuh dengan aura menggebu. Akashi melihat pantulan dirinya sendiri lewat cermin, alisnya menyatu penuh ingin tahu. "Apa yang kau inginkan?" tanyanya pada bayangan dirinya sendiri di dalam cermin. Manik madu itu telihat begitu penuh dengan ambisi. Akashi tidak pernah melihat Sei seperti ini sebelumnya.

Menginginkan sesuatu sampai pada tahap yang fatal.

"Kau akan mengetahuinya nanti."

Akashi memiringkan kepalanya sedikit tampak menimang. "Apa yang akan kudapatkan?"

"Apapun."

"Apapun?" seringai tercetak di wajah Akashi. Iris semerah darah itu tampak berkilat. Ia yakin Sei menyadarinya. Tetapi tampaknya keputusan Sei sudah final hingga membuatnya tak mungkin menarik kata-katanya. "Kalau begitu biarkan aku tahu apapun saat kau menguasai tubuhku." Sei masih diam menunggu Akashi melanjutkan ucapannya. Ia jelas tahu bahwa Akashi Seijuurou tidak akan pernah mau kalah dari siapapun, termasuk dirinya sendiri.

"Aku tidak ingin menjadi orang bodoh yang hanya tidur saat jiwa lain menguasai tubuhku. Aku ingin melihat apapun yang kau lakukan dengan tubuhku."

Sei mengangguk, tanpa ragu. "Baiklah, tapi setelah urusanku selesai tentunya."

Akashi dan Sei sama-sama menyeringai. Sepasang _dwiwarna_ itu memantul dalam cermin dan membiaskan keinginan masing-masing pemiliknya.

Lalu sejak perundingan itu Sei menguasai tubuhnya. Membuat jiwa yang sebenarnya, Akashi terlelap dalam tidur panjang tanpa sedikitpun mencampuri urusannya.

Hingga satu minggu kemudian, disinilah. Akashi terbangun di atas ranjang nya, menemukan dirinya memeluk sosok lain yang ia akui mampu membuatnya tertarik.

 **.**

 **.**

 **WITHER GRIEF**

 **Kuroko No Basuke**

© **Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

 **Story idea – gia S**

.

.

Suara tongeret terdengar lebih nyaring di malam hari pada musim panas seperti ini. Jalanan tampak sepi dan hanya suara sahutan dari hewan itu yang mengiringi langkah kaki laki-laki bersurai pirang.

Ryouta Kise. Laki-laki menawan dengan surai pirangnya itu berjalan tanpa berhenti mengarahkan iris madunya ke sekelilingnya. Padahal baru jam sepuluh malam, tetapi sudah terlihat sepi. Ia merutuk jadwal pemotretannya yang berlangsung sangat lama itu. Kalau saja tadi fotografernya bukan amatiran, tidak mungkin bisa sampai selarut ini.

Yang lebih menyebalkan, managernya menurunkannya di tengah jalan sebelum sampai di apartementnya. "Kise-chan maaf ya ada urusan mendesak. Tidak apa-apa kan kalau kau turun disini? Apartementmu juga sudah dekat. Tinggal jalan 1,5 km lagi kan?" karena pada dasarnya Kise memang orang yang pengertian, meskipun dengan wajah cemberut, laki-laki pirang yang menjadi model itu menganggukkan kepalanya lalu tersenyum sangat manis. "Tidak apa-apa ssu. Manager tenang saja, terimakasih sudah memberi tumpangan yoo."

Kise turun dan melambaikan tangan pada mobil managernya yang sudah mulai menjauh. Ia menghela nafasnya berat lalu berjalan sendirian menuju apartemennya.

Merapatkan mantel serta syal yang melilit lehernya, Kise sedikit merasa was-was. Bagaimana jika nanti ia bertemu dengan segerombolan preman yang ingin merampoknya. Atau mungkin bertemu dengan hantu malam yang akan membututinya sampai di depan pintu apartement.

Kise menampar wajahnya sendiri. Dia kan laki-laki, seharusnya tidak perlu takut pada hal seperti itu. tetapi tidak menutup kemungkinan sesuatu yang buruk bisa saja terjadi bukan?

"Hoi Kise. Meskipun kau laki-laki, tapi wajahmu itu terlalu cantik. Bisa saja ada orang yang ingin menculikmu. Apalagi kau seorang model majalah terkenal. Siapa yang tidak mengenali wajahmu itu." Begitulah kata-kata yang selalu di ucapkan oleh sahabat –dadakannya. Aomine Daiki. Seorang anggota polisi yang dulu pernah menangkapnya karena Kise tidak sengaja hampir menabrak pria itu dan membuat sekotak besar udang segar yang baru saja di beli Aomine jatuh berhamburan di atas aspal. Tetapi kemudian Aomine membebaskan Kise sebelum sampai di kantor polisi dengan suapan dua kotak jumbo Lobster segar yang Kise belikan untuknya.

Setelah kejadian itu, mereka saling mengenal lebih dekat. Hingga akhirnya, tanpa kata, tanpa ungkapan keduanya menjadi sahabat.

" _Hubungi aku jika ada masalah."_

Ketika itulah Kise teringat pada seseorang yang jelas dan pasti bisa menolongnya. Dirogohnya saku mantelnya dan mengambil ponsel touchscreen miliknya. Ia langsung mendial panggilan cepat.

" _Hmm…"_

"Aomine-cchi. Kau sedang sibuk?" Kise bisa mendengar suara berat Aomine dari balik sambungan saat menjawab teleponnya.

" _Ada apa Kise?"_

"Mou Aomine cchi, aku kan yang bertanya duluan. Seharusnya di jawab dulu, bukan bertanya lagi. Apa kau sedang sibuk?" Kise mengulangi pertanyaanya sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya. Ekspresi yang otomatis muncul di wajah sang model ketika merajuk.

" _Ya ya ya berisik. Aku sedang tidur sebelum teleponmu menyela mimpiku. Nanti jam 2 pagi aku patroli. Ada apa memangnya?"_

Kise memiringkan kepalanya. Ia kembali menatap sekeliling lalu menghela nafas.

"Iie Aomine cchi. Lanjutkan saja tidurmu. Aku hanya ingin mengucapkan Oyasuminasai. Jangan lupa memimpikanku ssu. Hehe…"

" _Dasar tidak punya kerjaan. Baiklah kalau begitu aku tutup teleponnya."_

"Ha'i."

PIP

Lagi-lagi sosok pirang itu menghela nafasnya. Mau tidak mau dan terpaksa ia harus pulang sendirian sampai apartementnya. Berdoa saja tidak terjadi apa-apa. Lagi pula perjalanan hanya memakan waktu sebentar, tidak sampai satu jam.

.

.

.

Kise baru saja memasukkan kembali ponselnya bertepatan dengan seruan keras yang tak jauh dari tempatnya berada. Ia terkesiap, tak berani menoleh ataupun bergerak.

DOR

Sampai bunyi senjata api itu terdengar seketika membuat Kise berjongkok sambil menutup kedua matanya. Ia merapatkan matanya yang terpejam, Kise bahkan bisa merasakan jantungnya sendiri yang berlomba seperti arena _track_.

Satu hal yang terpikir olehnya saat itu. Melarikan diri secepatnya dari tempat ia sekarang berada sebelum hal buruk terjadi. Kise sama sekali tidak ingin koran Tokyo besok memuat berita seorang model yang meninggal di tengah jalan.

Menggelengkan kepalanya, Kise langsung bangkit berdiri lantas menghitung mundur dan bersiap lari secepatnya. Bagaimanapun juga ia adalah mantan anggota team basket unggulan sewaktu sekolah. Tidak ada yang meragukan kemampuannya dalam berlari.

Tetapi sayangnya, hal itu tidak mudah di lakukannya. Tidak ketika sebuah tangan meraih mantelnya dan membuat Kise berjengkit dengan terkejut. Ia kembali menutup sepasang iris madunya. Tidak berani menoleh ke belakang. Sampai akhirnya ia kembali tersentak.

BRUK

Kise bisa merasakan beban itu di punggungnya. Seseorang baru saja membenturkan diri pada tubuhnya. "S-siapa?" tanyanya ragu.

…. Tak ada jawaban.

Lalu Kise berusaha menenangkan dirinya sendiri sebelum menggerakkan sorot pandangannya ke belakang.

Seketika itulah sebuah kernyitan serta kebingungan menghantamnya. Saat iris madunya menangkap sosok bersurai merah yang jatuh membentur punggungnya. Rasa khawatir langsung menguasai si pirang. Ia berbalik dan menangkap tubuh bersurai merah itu terkulai dalam pelukannya.

Nafas dalamnya berhembus dan gurat kelelahan terpancar dari sosok yang tidak sadarkan diri itu. Kise bingung, apa yang harus dilakukannya? Membawanya ke rumah sakit? Berarti ia harus memutar jalan kembali untuk menemukan taksi. Atau meninggalkan orang ini saja? Toh ia tidak mengenalnya. Kise menggelengkan kepalanya. Opsi terakhir tentu saja tidak pernah ia bayangkan. Ia tidak tega, ia akan merasa bersalah jika melakukan hal itu.

Hah

Helaan nafas laki-laki pirang itu berhembus di antara udara malam. "Baiklah, Kami-sama mengirimmu padaku agar aku menolongmu. Tidak masalah membawamu ke apartemenku. Semangat ssu!" setelahnya Kise benar-benar membawa orang asing itu. Dengan susah payah, ia menarik tubuh si merah ke punggungnya kemudian mulai melanjutkan perjalanannya ke apartementnya.

Tepat pukul setengah sebelas lewat, Kise berhasil menjatuhkan sosok dalam gendongannya ke atas ranjang nya. Peluh membasahi sisi-sisi wajah menawannya.

Ia langsung membuka mantelnya dan mengamati sosok berambut merah yang terlelap dan tak sadarkan diri itu. Lagi-lagi Kise mengernyit saat melihat ada beberapa luka di wajah sosok itu. Dalam cahaya terang lampu kamarnya, Ia dapat melihat dengan jelas wajah orang itu. Ia bergegas keluar dari kamarnya dan mengambil peralatan untuk mengobati orang asing yang datang padanya.

Seperti itulah, semalaman Kise berada di samping si merah dan menjaganya. Hingga tanpa di sadarinya ia tertidur dengan posisi duduk di samping ranjangnya.

Kise bahkan tidak melihat ketika sepasang iris _dwiwarna_ milik si merah terjaga dari tidurnya.

Sebuah erangan yang terdengar juga tidak sampai membangunkan si pirang dari tidurnya.

Sosok itu mencoba duduk bersandar, lalu mengerjapkan mata beberapa kali sebelum menjatuhkan _heterocom_ nya pada makhluk pirang yang terlelap di sampingnya.

Untuk pertama kalinya, sepasang _dwiwarna_ itu terkesima. Sosok si pirang, entah bagaimana mampu membuat iris matanya terpaku. Dan hal itu sama sekali tidak terduga olehnya.

Akashi Seijuurou menarik kedua garis matanya. Ia meringis saat mencoba menggerakkan tangannya. Lalu manik _heterokromic-_ nya menatap sebuah perban yang melilit pergelangan tangannya. Garis tipis terukir di sudut bibirnya kemudian. Ia tahu siapa yang melakukannya. Tidak lain adalah sosok pirang yang tengah terlelap begitu damai dengan posisi yang Seijuurou yakini akan membuat tubuh si pirang sakit-sakit. Ia juga tidak menyangka bahwa saat ini ia terbangun sebagai Sei, bukan Akashi pemilik tubuh asli. Hingga kemudian ingatannya kembali pada kejadian beberapa waktu lalu.

Seijuurou sama sekali tidak menyangka jika Haizaki Shogo akan menyewa pembunuh bayaran untuk menghabisinya. Laki-laki itu benar-benar tidak bisa di kendalikan. Setelah Ia memecatnya dari perusahaan Akashi, Haizaki sepertinya bertekat ingin melenyapkan Sei, atau mungkin lebih tepatnya Akashi Seijuurou. Pria bersurai abu-abu itu tidak berhenti menebar terror serta mencelakai Akashi.

Sampai akhirnya Sei memutuskan akan mengambil alih tubuh Akashi setiap ada bahaya yang datang.

Seperti malam kemarin, orang-orang suruhan Haizaki bahkan berani menembakkan pistol padanya. Tapi sayangnya, bukan Akashi Seijuurou jika tidak bisa lolos dari hal semacam itu. Tapi tetap saja luka-luka di dapatnya dari perkelahian waktu itu. Lalu disinilah Sei berakhir. Di dalam sebuah ruangan yang di penuhi aroma menenangkan dan di temani sesosok makhluk pirang yang begitu menawan.

Sebenarnya, Sei ingin berlama-lama berada di dalam kamar itu, mengamati si pirang yang terlelap atau mungkin menunggunya terjaga dan bangun dari tidurnya. Tetapi manik _heterokomic_ nya menajam seketika saat tanpa sengaja di lihatnya jam yang bertengger di atas nackhas.

Jika dalam waktu setengah jam ia tidak kembali ke perusahaan, hal fatal pasti akan terjadi.

Haizaki sebelumnya merencanakan akan meledakkan apapun milik keluarga Akashi. Sebegitu bencikan orang itu pada Akashi Sejuurou?

Tsk!

Tidak semudah itu menantang apalagi melenyapkan seorang Akashi Seijuurou. Seharusnya Haizaki menyadari kesalahan fatalnya.

Sei bangkit dan sepasang heterokomnya melihat sekelilingnya. Tatapannya lantas jatuh pada sebuah bingkai foto di atas nackhas. Ia meraih bingkai foto itu dan membawanya sebelum benar-benar pergi meninggalkan ruangan kamar dan si pirang yang menarik.

Berikutnya, ketika Kise terbangun dari tidur lelapnya, si pirang itu langsung berteriak heboh.

"Gawatt! Sudah jam 10. Aku terlambat ke studio. Pasti akan di marahi manager ssu!" serunya sebelum berlari ke kamar mandi dan membanting pintunya.

Setelah keluar dari kamar mandi, lelaki pirang itu bahkan belum menyadari bahwa seseorang yang di tolongnya telah raib dari tempat tidurnya.

Kise terlalu sibuk memakai pakaian dan aksesoris lalu berhenti ketika melihat cermin dan sebuah kernyitan langsung lolos di wajahnya. Ia membelalak dan kembali berteriak. "Waaaa… orang itu menghilang!"

Kedua iris madu Kise mengerjap, lalu meneguk salivanya sendiri. 'jangan-jangan orang itu adalah hantu malam.' Batinnya. Kise langsung menggelengkan kepala cepat. Sampai jarum jam di atas nackhas kembali membuatnya berteriak histeris dan memasang wajah horor. Ia tidak mau ambil pusing dengan masalah si rambut merah yang semalam. Yang menurutnya penting saat ini adalah bagaimana mengahdapi amukan managernya nanti.

.

.

.

 _Seminggu kemudian_

 **Subjek : -**

 **From :** **Aominecchi**

" **Aku tunggu di café biasa. Ada yang ingin kubicarakan, ini penting tentang kita."**

 **Ps: Aku akan menunggu mu sampai kau datang. Jangan lama-lama model-san.**

Kise memiringkan kepalanya heran. Pesan yang dikirimkan anggota polisi kenalannya sakaligus sahabatnya ini benar-benar ambigu. Tetapi ia langsung tersenyum cerah dan mengetik balasannya.

 **Subjek : -**

 **To : Aominecchi**

" **Haii, wakatta. Tunggu aku ssu. Setengah jam lagi aku berangkat."**

 **Ps : Senangnya, Aomine cchi menungguku ^_^**

Sambil bersenandung, Kise keluar dari gedung agencinya. Lamborghini merah miliknya sudah menunggu di tempat parkir, karena Kise membawanya sendiri pagi tadi. Ia tidak mau kejadian seminggu yang lalu terulang lagi. Kise benar-benar memilih membawa kendaraan pribadinya sendiri. Lagi pula, Aomine juga sudah mengembalikan surat mengemudi miliknya setelah berbulan-bulan di sita polisi itu.

Ia baru saja membuka pintu mobilnya tepat saat seseorang menepuk bahunya. Kise menoleh dan sepasang iris madunya mengerjap.

"Kise Ryouta?" tanya salah satu orang yang dilihatnya memiliki postur tubuh tinggi dengan warna rambut Ungu. Sebelah tangannya memegang sebungkus besar snack yang Kise tidak tahu merk-nya. Salah seorang lagi memakai kaca mata dan seolah misterius.

"Apa kau orang dalam foto ini?" tanya seorang berkacamata dan bersurai hijau. Tatapan Kise beralih pada sebuah foto yang di perlihatkan orang itu. Meskipun di penuhi rasa heran, Kise tetap menganggukkan kepalanya.

Lalu..

BUGH!

"Arhk!" pekikannya tertahan ketika Kise merasakan sesuatu menembus kulit lehernya. Selanjutnya yang bisa Kise rasakan hanya gelap dan akhirnya ia kehilangan kesadarannya.

.

.

.

Sudah hampir gelas ke delapan yang Aomine pesan. Perutnya bahkan terasa kembung sekarang.

Berulang kali di lihatnya arloji yang melingkar di lengannya. Hampir tiga jam lebih pria berkulit eksotis itu duduk di dalam café. Tapi yang di tunggunya tidak kunjung muncul. Aomine meregangkan otot punggungnya yang tiba-tiba terasa kram.

Kemudian helaan nafas kasar di hembuskannya. Tidak biasanya Kise telat sampai parah seperti ini. Aomine baru saja mengangkat tangannya untuk memesan kembali minuman, tetapi tangannya mengapung di udara ketika sepasang iris matanya menangkap tayangan yang terpampang di televisi.

"… diperkirakan mobil mewah tersebut adalah milik salah satu model terkenal. Kise Ryouta. Sampai saat ini mayatnya masih dalam identifikasi dan di bawa ke badan NFS untuk autopsi….."

BRAK

Aomine langsung bangkit berdiri, menerjang begitu saja pintu café. Gambaran sebuah lambhorgini yang hancur dengan sebuah jenazah yang berada di atas brankar melayang dalam kepalanya. Tidak mungkin, tidak mungkin itu adalah Kise. Baru beberapa waktu Kise mambalas pesan darinya, bahkan nada riang tidak mampu tersembunyi dalam kalimat balasannya.

Benarkah?

Aomine menghentikan langkahnya ketika berada tepat di pinggir jalan. Sesuatu seolah memukul telak ulu hatinya. Ia menggenggam dadanya, mencoba menguapkan rasa sesak yang tiba-tiba menyelubunginya. Tapi rasa sesak itu terlalu dalam, bahkan terasa seperti menenggelamkannya ke dasar jurang tak berujung.

.

.

.

Tidak ada pertemuan yang abadi. Karena setiap pertemuan akan berakhir dengan perpisahan. Setiap hubungan tidak akan pernah mutlak. Tidak ketika, harapan dan apa yang baru saja di rencanakan oleh seorang Aomine Daiki harus pupus bahkan sebelum sempat berkembang.

Laki-laki bersurai biru gelap itu menatap sebuah kotak di tangannya. Kemudian melangkah maju mendekati sebuah pusara yang di penuhi dengan bunga-bunga. Senyum kecut melintas di sudut bibirnya ketika ia membuka kotak itu sambil menatap pada pusara bertuliskan 'Kise Ryouta'.

Sebuah cincin berdiam di sana menunggu untuk di sematkan pada jari yang tepat. Tapi, hal itu mustahil ketika orang yang benar-benar di harapkannya telah meninggalkan nama saja untuk Aomine. "Bodoh, kau bahkan tidak mau mengucapkan selamat tinggal padaku." Ucapnya kemudian meletakkan kotak itu di atas pusara. "Setidaknya, kau harus menunggu sampai aku mengatakan keinginnanku. Kise.." tambahnya. Aomine menghela nafasnya lalu berbalik dan melangkah pergi.

Bertepatan dengan seorang laki-laki bersurai merah yang memakai setelan jas dan sebuah _krisan_ merah di tangannya. Sebuah senyuman atau lebih tepatnya seringai lolos dari bibirnya. Ia berjalan mendekati pusara lalu meletakkan bunga krisan itu tepat di atas sebuah kotak biru yang sudah berada di sana.

"Selamat datang Ryouta…" ujarnya sambil memamerkan sekali lagi seringai tajam miliknya.

.

.

.

"Aku tidak meminta Shintarou untuk memberikan dosis berlebihan, tapi sepertinya itu bagus." Kise mengernyit ketika merasakan pening luar biasa di kepalanya. Terlebih suara dingin itu seolah menambah beban rasa gelisah pada dirinya.

Ketika Kise benar-benar mendapatkan kesadarannya, hal itu justru membuatnya tak mampu mempertahankan tubuhnya untuk jatuh kembali ke atas permukaan kasur. Sebuah decihan terdengar dari mulut makhluk merah yang dengan elegannya duduk menyilangkan kaki di atas sofa dalam ruangan itu.

"Ryouta. Selamat datang di kediaman Akashi." Kise seolah kehilangan udara di sekitarnya saat tiba-tiba sosok bersurai merah itu sudah berada di hadapannya dan mencengkram rahangnya. Ia tidak mampu menahan ringisannya. Bahkan untuk mengucapkan sepatah katapun rasanya mustahil.

Ia merasa pernah melihat sosok ini. Kemudian ingatannya tertangkap pada kejadiam satu minggu lalu saat ia menolong seseorang. Dan orang itu adalah…

"Benar Ryouta, aku adalah orang yang kau tolong beberapa waktu lalu. Dan aku berniat untuk membalas kebaikanmu." Kise tersentak, hanya mampu menelan air ludahnya saat merasakan genggaman di rahangnya semakin menguat.

Ia merasa sesak dan nyaris kehilangan nafasnya. Tetapi tepukan lembut di puncak kepalanya berhasil mengejutkannya lagi. "Perkenalkan. Aku Akashi Seijuurou, kau bisa memanggilku apapun yang kau sukai. Ryouta.." senyum yang di lontarkan sosok merah itu membuat Kise tercekat. Tapi setelahnya ia kembali tersentak saat Akashi kembali mencengkram rahanganya lebih kuat dan lebih menekan dari pada sebelumnya. "Tsk. Kau selalu lembek Akashi."

DEGH

Apa ini? Kise kembali menelan ludah. Perbedaan aura ini baru saja di rasakannya. Seseorang yang baru saja menepuk puncak kepalanya dan yang satu lagi yang sekarang menekan rahangnya. Seperti dua orang yang berbeda. Apa mungkin..

"Kau benar sekali lagi Ryouta. Tepat sekali. Kami memang berbeda, tapi kami tataplah Akashi Seijuurou. Dan kau adalah… MILIKKU!"

DEGH

Kata terakhir itu Kise dapat merasakannya. Bahwa dua orang yang berbeda baru saja menjadi satu untuk mengucapkannya.

"K-kenapa? Kenapa kau melakukannya?" satu baris kalimat pertama yang baru saja berhasil di lontarkan Kise. Justru mendapat sebuah tawa berbentuk cibiran dari si merah yang sudah bangkit berdiri kembali setelah melepaskan rahang Kise.

"Kenapa?" ulang Akashi.

SRAT..

Sebuah gunting tiba-tiba melayang dan hampir saja menggores wajah Kise. Tapi tidak, gunting itu tepat menancap di atas bantal. Membuat beberapa helai bulu bertebaran. Kise tidak mampu menghindar saat tiba-tiba tangan Akashi sudah kembali mencengkram lehernya. Alih-alih mencekiknya, Akashi justru membelai surai pirang Kise. Lalu seringai itu lagi terukir di atas bibirnya.

"Karena kau sudah lancang membuatku menginginkamu Ryouta."

Arghh!

Kise mengerang kesakitan saat belaian di surai pirangnya berubah menjadi jambakan yang begitu menyakitkan. "Dengar baik-baik. Kau adalah milikku yang mutlak. Tidak akan ku ijinkan siapapun mengambilmu dariku, bahkan kematian itu sendiri. Jangan harap kau bisa lepas dari Akashi Seijuurou. Ingat itu, Ryouta."

Kise kembali mengerang saat meraskan sesuatu mengoyak tulang lehernya. Ia hanya bisa menggigit bibirnya kuat-kuat saat Akashi dengan sempurna membuat kepemilikan mutlak atas dirinya.

.

.

.

 **2 tahun kemudian**

 **.**

Kise tidak pernah memperhitungkan apapun yang pernah di lakukannya. Ia tulus dalam melakukan apapun, ia juga tidak pernah setengah-setengah apalagi mengabaikan sesuatu yang bisa di lakukannya.

Tetapi terkadang, ketulusan itu yang justru memberi perangkap paling ampuh untuk menghancurkannya.

Kise Ryouta sudah mati. Tidak ada lagi model terkenal dan si pirang yang menjadi pujaan. Tidak ada Kise Ryouta yang keberadaannya tidak akan di abaikan setiap orang, dan tidak ada Kise Ryouta yang memiliki dirinya sendiri.

Ia milik orang lain sekarang. Meskipun ada pepatah yang mengatakan tidak ada hubungan yang mutlak, meski ada pepatah yang bilang jika pertemuan akan berakhir dengan perpisahan, tapi semua itu tidak ada gunanya di hadapan seorang Akashi Seijuurou. Tidak ada yang tidak mutlak bagi Akashi. Termasuk kepemiliannya atas Kise Ryouta. Kenyataan itulah yang membuat Kise menyerah untuk melawan Akashi.

"Kau mengabaikanku Ryouta."

"Ehh… iie, bukan begitu Sei-cchi. Aku hanya…"

PUK

"Kau jenuh. Bersiap-siaplah. Kita keluar."

Sepasang iris madu Kise membulat sempurna. Sebelum akhirnya ukiran senyum itu terpahat di bibir tipisnya. "Ahh.. arigatou Akashi-cchi." Satu kecupan melayang di pipi pemilik manik _heterokrom_ itu. membuat Akashi Seijuurou tidak bisa menahan goresan tipis di sudut bibirnya. Dilihatnya si pirang itu berlari riang menuju tangga.

Dari pertama kali Akashi sudah yakin bahwa Sei memang tidak pernah salah memilih. Meskipun membutuhkan waktu untuk membuat si pirang itu benar-benar tunduk, tapi Akashi tidak pernah menyesal dengan keputusannya.

'Kau terlalu memanjakannya Akashi. '

'Tidak. Justru sebaliknya. Aku membuatnya tunduk padaku. Sei."

'Dan bergantung padaku.'

Bibir Akashi Seijuurou melengkungkan seringai bertepatan dengan sosok Kise yang sudah muncul kembali. Tidak ada yang menyangkal bahwa Kise Ryouta itu menawan. Dengan surai pirang serta kullit seputih susunya. Penampilan yang selalu sempurna dan lagi, pesona yang mempu mendapatkan perhatian seorang Akashi.

"Kau terlalu mencolok Ryouta. Kalau sampai ada yang mengenalimu dan menghapus berita kematianmu, lebih baik kita batalkan saja."

"Hidoii ssu! Mou Akasahi cchi sudah mengatakan keluar tadi. Tidak bisa di tarik kembali. Bagaimana dengan ini?" Kise menarik keluar sebuah kaca mata dan topi hitam oval dari balik tangannya. Akashi hanya menyeringai sebelum berbalik dan melangkah pergi.

"Akashi cchi! Tunggu aku …"

.

.

.

Kesedihan…

Sesuatu yang layak untuk di cari? Tapi tanpa di caripun, kesedihan pasti datang menghampiri. Sedih karena sakit, sedih karena kecewa, sedih karena terluka atau bahkan sedih karena rindu.

Aomine tidak pernah menyangka jika merindukan seseorang akan sesedih ini. Sudah dua tahun berlalu, tetapi satu kalipun perasaannya pada orang itu tidak pernah mati. Ia menghela nafas. "Bodoh. Apa yang baru saja kupikirkan? Kise sialan. Dia benar-benar tidak mau enyah." Monolognya kemudian bangkit dari kursi yang sudah di dudukinya hampir satu jam hanya untuk mengenang sosok yang seharusnya sudah memudar dari ingatannya.

Di raihnya topi kebanggannya. Kemudian beranjak pergi dari café tempat biasanya ia bertemu dengan Kise dua tahun lalu. Tempat dimana Kise selalu memohon agar Aomine mau berbelas kasih dan tidak menyita kartu mengemudinya. Karena Kise selalu saja ceroboh dengan gagal menerobos lampu merah. Atau Kise yang selalu membawakanya lobster sebagai tanda terimakasih karena Aomine tidak memanggil petugas tilang karena Kise selalu saja salah memarkirkan kendarannya.

Kenangan itu selalu saja membuat Aomine menguraikan senyumnya. Meski hanya sebuah kenangan tapi, walaupun yang tersisa hanya itu, Aomine sudah cukup. Karena baginya, kenangan Kise sangat berharga.

Aomine baru saja akan menaiki mobil patrolinya ketika sebuah audi hitam mengkilat yang terparkir di samping kendaraanya tiba-tiba terbuka pintunya. Seseorang bersurai merah keluar dari dalam mobil itu. Aomine yakin, sepasang iris _dwiwarna_ itu sempat melirik ke arahnya dengan sudut cibiran dan olokan.

'Tsk, orang kaya menyebalkan satu lagi.' batinnya kemudian mendengus. Ia membuka pintu mobil patrolinya. Bertepatan dengan seseorang yang berlari sambil tersengal menuju mobil audi di sampingnya. Sosok yang memakai topi dengan kaca mata.

"Kau terlambat 2 menit."

"Gomen.. gomen! Aku baru saja melihat sesuatu yang lucu."

"Kalau sampai terulang. Tidak ada kesempatan lagi."

Sosok merah itu kembali memasuki mobilnya, sementara sosok lainnya yang memakai kaca mata tampak mencebilkan bibirnya, sebelum akhirnya membuka pintu mobil setelah mendengar sebuah ungkapan yang Aomine dengar lebih seperti perintah. 'Kita pulang.'

Aomine berdecak, ia juga memutuskan untuk masuk ke dalam mobil patrolinya. Tetapi sesuatu berhasil membekukannya.

"Mou.. Akashi-cchi Hidoiiii ssu!"

DEGH

Sentakan melecut Aomine begitu saja.

'Akashi cchi… ? cchi?... cchi?'

' _Ah.. senangnya Aomine-cchi menungguku. Aomine cchi.. Aomine cchi… Aomine cchi.. Hidoii.. jangan ambil mobilku ssu! Aomine cchi…'_

Aomine berhenti, tatapannya langsung beralih pada audi yang ada di sampingnya. Ia menelan ludahnya kemudian bayangan-bayangan Kise berputar di sekelilingnya.

"KISE….." lirihnya, terkejut oleh ucapannya sendiri. Aomine membanting pintu mobilnya sendiri lantas tatapan matanya menajam pada audi yang sudah siap melaju itu.

Ia bergegas menghadang audi metalik itu, tetapi terlambat ketika secara cepat mobil itu melesat melewatinya begitu saja. Aomine tidak bisa menahan lagi ketika teriakanya bergema memenuhi tempat itu.

"KISE!"

.

.

.

"Kau tidak pantas memiliki niat untuk lepas dariku Ryouta." Suara dingin itu membuat Kise menundukkan kepalanya dalam-dalam.

"Ha'ii…. Sei cchi."

Sementara sosok merah di sampingnya menyeringai penuh kemenangan. Sepasang _dwiwarna_ miliknya melirik kaca spion dan sekali lagi Akashi Seijuurou melontarkan garis di sudut bibirnya. Menegaskan bahwa dia akan selalu menang. Akashi Seijuurou adalah mutlak.

'Maaf… Aomine- chhi… sayonara.'

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **WITHER GRIEF**

 **Kuroko No Basuke**

 **(Fujimaki Tadatoshi)**

 **.**

 **Gia sirayuki**

 **.**

 **TAMAT**

 **.**

 **Saya sangat senang, akhirnya bisa menulis untuk fandom tercinta ini. Terimakasih saya ucapkan untuk Senpai saya, Amarys dan ArcSa Reiyu yang memberi motivasi kepada saya untuk menulis ff pertama saya Kuroko no Basuke. Untuk anggota Gom yg saya cintai, Untuk BaKagami dan Kuroko yg gagal nongol di fanfic ini, gomenne ^**

 **Dan untuk Sensei Fujimaki Tadatoshi, terimakasih sudah membuat manga sehebat KNB.**

 **Sankyu untuk yang sudah meluangkan waktu membaca. Hope you liked ^^**


End file.
